File folders and the like are commonly stored in a storage container, such as a file drawer, a storage bin, or a storage box. In organizing or managing the file folders within such a storage container, the optimal resting position of the file folders for easy access and retrieval is vertical. File folders positioned vertically without proper support will eventually slide or topple down, thus making access and retrieval difficult. File supporters are used to maintain the file folders vertical within the file container.
The vertical file supporters are typically installed in a file drawer by having an engaging member on the support latch on a rail along the bottom of the drawer or fit into notches in the bottom of the drawer. Generally, these types of file folder supporters have many parts for installation. As a result, their constructions are complicated, which increases the cost. Further, the installation of these file supporters to the drawer or container is inconvenient, and adjustment or movement of the file supporter is difficult and time consuming.
A type of file supporters which hangs file folders generally creates a wasted space under the bottom of the file folders hung within a file drawer or container. Further, index tabs of the file folders, which are located at the upper tip of the folder, are often damaged due to rubbing against the ceiling or top panel while the drawer or container is opened or closed.
Therefore, a need exists for a file supporter which is simple in structure, and thus easy to make and less expensive than the existing file supporters. Further, a need exists to use the space within a file drawer or container and to avoid the damage of the index tabs of the file folders.